eclairexpressfandomcom-20200215-history
Thorn
A young dwarf who ran away from her marriage and family in search of a sense of identity outside of those two. She is passionate about psychology and looking nice. Her most noticeable trait is her strong will, but that comes with her dislike of authority. Gifts Loved "Why, you ought to make me the happiest person in the world right about now!" Flowers | Seashells | Seafood | Hunt Drops | Polish Extra Large Extra Salted Semechki | Scallop Shell Sorbet Liked "You needn't be so polite all of a sudden, for you won't accomplish anything through this." Flowers | Letter | Pate | Bird | Weapons Disliked "You sure know how to give gifts." Romance Novel | Pretty Girl Mask Hated "Have I said something amiss? You know, you've ought to have discussed it with me properly. Such behavior shall get you nowhere." Creepy Crawlies | Trash | Failed Dished | Anything Related to Household Chores Appearance Thorn is a young adult of an average height. Her physique is on the chubbier side, with broad shoulders and enough meat to cover any bones. Her rather slim waist lends her a shapely silhouette. She has hair reminiscent of the texture of a pearl, along with darker shades hidden in the bottom layers close to her scalp like natural blond hair irl. It is often meticulously styled. She is usually seen in her work clothes, without the gloves and hairdresser tool belt. Personality (This is a shortened version. Read full on application.) * Laid back & Nonchalant Gives no f***s. If she can establish a sense of indifference for everything, then theoretically nothing can be used against her. * Untrusting & a lone wolf It's every man for himself, no one cares about your happiness, and her family is a snake. * Observant & Calculating Good listener and loves to psychoanalyze for shady reasons. A master mind. * Rational & Open to Reason Her family stinks so she doesn't want to be like them. She has a brain and actually uses it to think logically. * Goal Oriented & Sophophilic Avid for knowledge. Is constantly searching for meanings in things, especially if it relates to her goal of finding identity. * Courageous & Persevering Ain't no chicken. * Ignorant & Gullible Easily persuaded in the sense that she knows little of the customs in the open world, and won’t question directions from others regarding etiquette. For example if you told her that in Toffee Town you must slap a stranger’s butt to show friendliness, she would do it. * Wayward & Defiant Does not have a good relationship with authority. All too eager to utilize her newfound freedom, she’d make a follower of the worst kind, preferring to do things of her own volition, a tendency emerging from her general lack of trust for people. Biography Thorn was raised in the Northeastern City of Vatrushka Valley, which was solely populated by a tight knit community of dwarves. As with most dwarven communities, Vatrushka Valley was closed off and reserved within its own walls, having only authorized merchants and military personnel allowed to come and go as they please. In spite of this, the dwarves of Vatrushka Valley made a name for themselves with their expertise in various crafts, especially their industrial inventions and forgeries. Unfortunately, while the dwarves of Vatrushka Valley were highly talented, a vast reservoir of potential was lost as women were discouraged from pursuing anything serious. The city was a strict community perpetuating backwards societal roles that kept women from holding a position in the workplace(specific to this city, not all dwarves are like this). The idea of domestic womanhood was idealized, and should’ve a woman had an occupation, it would be limited to domestic or cosmetic work. Some were happy, as nothing was inherently wrong with being a house maker, but some would find themselves disappointed with their lifestyle along with an identity crisis… In her younger years, Thorn had a mind of her own. She was boorish and paid no attention to manners. She wasn’t exactly a tomboy. She just preferred to be free. However, this scruffy chimp that sat with her two knees wide apart was not the image of the proper young lady her mother hoped her to be. And thus before adolescence, her mother made sure to hammer the idea of such behavior being unacceptable into her head. After a few years, through the constant lectures and scoldings of her elders, Thorn was forced to behave like the demure women her society regarded so highly of. And still yet, Thorn watched in envy as her brothers set off to apprentice for a master craftsman everyday while she stayed at home, for she yearned to do the things “feminine women didn’t do”. She would dream about the day she would be worthy enough to learn the craft of her people, but at the end of the day she knew she hadn’t a chance, especially if she wanted to keep her femininity to get a husband and please her family(disclaimer: I do not condone such ideals,nor should femininity be defined in such a way). At the very least, this gave her plenty of time to ruminate and cultivate a strong mind. When boredom overcame her, she took up plein air, or exchanged numerous letters with dwarven scholars under the pseudonym of a man. She was particularly passionate about psychology and other sciences. In addition, as Thorn’s family was fairly well off, she was also able to receive general education. Eager to learn any knowledge to enlighten herself, she studied zealously, but it felt to never be enough. Later on she would be fed domestic classes designed to prepare women for married life. This included cosmetology classes, and this would be where Thorn earned her experience as a hairstylist. After all, part of a wife’s job was to look pleasant for her husband. (No it isn’t) All too soon, the day came when she were to be married to a stranger. “For the fulfillment of femininity through the domestic life of a homemaker,” the elders would say. As the elders undertook all the matchmaking and arrangements, she had never met the man, but having trusted her family who claimed to know best for her, she remained acquiescent. Her husband was not a bad person. Quite the contrary, he was handsome and rich, but she couldn’t bring herself to love him. There was no chemistry or connection, just an empty sense of duty. To top it off, she was too young to marry at just 18. Still having her wits with her, she was quite certain that this was not what she wanted in life. Indeed, she had the appurtenances of an ideal female life. Reliable husband, big home, and enough to eat- she was just missing the children(she was also certain that would not be the solution at her age)- and yet she felt unhappiness and boredom. Why was she unhappy with “everything one could want”? Regardless, she wanted out. When Thorn expressed her dissatisfaction to her family, she was only met with stern faces and dismissal. Her family was shocked. They did not raise her to question their decisions, or to have such thoughts. How insolent was she to not be grateful for the wonderful husband they’d gotten her? Distinctively she’d remembered them say, “You shall earn our family honor by being a good wife, but if not, then you might as well not be of this family.” It would be an understatement to say she was devastated. Was she just a tool for their fickle honor? Maybe they said it out of anger, maybe they just wanted to push her in the right direction. But the profound feeling of betrayal by her family who she once thought the best of, shattered any doubts, for now it was evident that her life would only stay stagnant in Vatrushka Valley. As she began to think for herself, she discerned that what she needed instead was to form her own identity outside of family or marriage. She needed to leave her husband and pursue something, and it would be impossible in a tight knit community like hers where everyone knew everyone. Everyone would ostracize her, thus she needed to leave the community altogether. She understood that it would be beyond difficult, to leave the only place and people she ever knew, but if she hadn’t even the right to pursue happiness, it was hard not to want to escape. The first step to independence was, security and an income- and a suspicious flyer stuck beneath a trading carriage promised exactly that. It was a promise too good to be true. But at this point, there was nothing left to regret. Miscellaneous * She can be prim & proper as she was raised, but having the freedom to act whichever way she wants now she adopts a more casual manner. It’s also what she thinks puts people at ease. * She also feels able to laugh loudly, in a way once considered rude, but by habit she always covers her laughter. * Now that every coin is out of her own pocket, she’s frugal with anything that’s not used on her appearance * She doesn’t know how to interact with men or elderly people, now that they’re equals. Category:Townsfolk